Thorned Trust
by Janique Leblanc
Summary: A classic love triangle in between Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.


**Based after Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**

"Harry hurry up!" Hermione called as she walked through the train looking for a free compartment. Her bushy brown hair was bouncing as Harry trailed behind making he sure he checked every compartment twice. Harry increased his pace and was now almost stepping on Hermione's heels.

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry questioned in Hermione's ear. She jumped slightly not expecting him to be that close.

"No, If I had seen him he would be here." She replied with a roll of her eyes. She finally found an empty compartment and threw herself down onto one of the seats. Harry sat beside her and leaned his head back with a sigh.

"Last year… it's weird isn't it." Harry said looking over at Hermione. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I'm sure we'll stay friends." Hermione smiled softly at Harry and put her hand on his.

"Hey their scarhead! Granger!" Draco Malfoy's voice cut in as he walked into their compartment and sat down. "I am I interrupting your snogging time?" he sneered staring at there interlocked fingers. Harry and Hermione quickly releaser their grip and they glared at Draco.

"Can we help you?" Hermione asked her voice cold and bitter. Draco just grinned and put his hands behind his head. He leaned back and sighed.

"Nah but there's no more compartments left. Besides I thought it might be amusing to make fun of the Mudblood for a train ride. Where's old Weasley? Not a party without him." Harry reached for his wand but Hermione shook her head.

"Do you want to get a detention before we even get to Hogwarts?" she hissed in his ear and Harry slowly put his hand down but he still had his hand ready to reach for it.

"Listen Malfoy. We don't want to sit with you and you don't want to sit with us so get out!" Harry exclaimed his fists clenched. Draco's pale blond hair fell in front of his eyes as he smirked. He propped up his feet on Hermione's lap and relaxed his head.

"Nah. You guys are so much fun!" he said sarcasm dripping from his lips. Hermione stood up trying to push his legs off of her but only ended up falling right on top of Malfoy. Hermione blushed,

"Gee aggressive this year aren't we Granger?" He mocked her and he put his arms around her.

"Let go!" she struggled and Harry pulled out his wand. Draco let go looking remorseful he smirked at Harry. Hermione stumbled back to her seat and

"Get out now!" Harry grunted pointing his wand at Draco's chest. Malfoy put up his arms defensively.

"You're no fun Potter!"

"Now!" Harry yelled and Draco got to his feet slowly.

"Okay okay…" he began to walk towards the door but turned to face Hermione. "See you later my filthy little mudblood." Harry pounced at him but Hermione held him back as they heard Draco's laughter all the way down the hallway. Harry was fuming boiling in his own anger.

"Leave him Harry. He just knows how to get to you." Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear and they both sat down. About ten minutes later Ron came in his hair messy and his shirt on backwards.

"Where were you?" Harry asked looking him over.

"With Lavender! She took me back and boy was it worth it!" he was grinning from ear to ear and his face was beet red.

"We could've needed you ten minutes ago." Harry grumbled and Ron gave Hermione a confused expression she just shrugged.

"Malfoy was here." Hermione explained and Ron's voice formed in an O shape after Hermione had told him everything.

"That slimy git!" Ron exclaimed his fist clenched.

"Don't worry Harry was angry enough for two of you." Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. Harry had his arms crossed over his chest and his he was concentrating on his feet. The rest of the train ride was pretty quiet. They only really talked when needed and Hermione was engulfed in one of her books. Once they had changed into their robes they were there almost immediately. They took the Thestral pulled carriage over to the castle and were sitting in the Great Hall when a small piece of paper fluttered over to Harry and Hermione. They opened it and there was a doodle of Hermione falling into Draco's lap and Harry's head exploding. They both shot dirty looks at Malfoy who was snickering with his cronies.

Harry wanted to curse Malfoy right then and there but he would probably get Harry detention for the rest of the year. The first chance he got Malfoy was going down.


End file.
